Altered Heaven
by Tei8Fall
Summary: Di fal, A young boy discriminated and dehumanised by all existences in the Altered Heaven for being different from them. One day, He finds himself in a foreign world and meets Ayako Mitsuzuri, A young girl who unknowingly summoned him to act out as her servant in the Holy Grail. Di fal only has one goal. Annihilate all Shades inside the Altered Heaven and bring them to extinction.
1. Chapter 1

All my life there was only one lesson this world had taught me. And to this moment. It stays true to me.

All things need a distraction if they can't function, And for me a weak boy who had grown up in cruelty. Malevolence was just that. I yearned for it, but unable to act upon that which I had desired. I became numb and I was killed, Again and again, and again.

By those undying parasitic entity's created from my lust for violence. Oh, How I yearned to see their warped expressions as their life ceases, by my blackened Fheia.

And again. If they can't die. Surely they must feel the same pain I do, but not even pain affects them. I laugh. I cry and my heart bleeds.

My blood which is as scarlet as this lake we walk on. Why do they not bleed red? Am I not the same?

Am I not fit enough to be just like you. I raise my blade forward with a fierce and sharp thrust. Fheia plunges its throat. Black blood sprinkles on to my skin. Cold, but burning. I lean forward grabbing the entity's head.

I whisper silently. Just low enough for me to hear it suffocate on its own blood.

" May you fall from grace." I merrily grip the heart in my hand, My eyes watching every detail in its morphed expression. " Good, Good! Show me more! Show it to me!"

Suffer as I suffered.

Suffer.

Show me your pain.

Satisfy this desire.

Ah...

I lay on my knee looking in its ominously blue timepiece eyes. I couldn't help, but admire what was in front of me. I watched as its body broke into a herd of flaming dark butterflies.

Ah... I glance down to see a black hand sticking out of my chest. My heart throbbed in a forced beat. I gaze up to see the face of the one I had just killed smiling, Its eyes filled with vengeance and oh? blissful rage. It's delicate dark blue eyes.

Beautiful. I couldn't hear a sound.

My body numbed. My vision blurred, but the overwhelming desire within me had not settled. This will not satisfy me.

I must see more… I need absolute power. The strength to watch exterminate everything under this Altered Heaven


	2. Chapter 2

_A young boy sat crossed leg on top of a large scarlet-black lake, wearing a three-eyed mask none of the creatures in the surroundings dared to approach him, but there were others in the midst, they were stronger looking shadow creatures they did not share the same fear as the other weak shadows, but they could tell that this was a human, but a human wearing their faces was something they could never comprehend, because of this strange event._

_The elder shades were very wary and on the alert as they moved closer. With each step they moved forward the surface would send ripples. The elder shade walked on all 4 paws, His ghastly white mask in the form of a skull from a predatory beast who died in this place._

_The smoking miasma of thick dark-raii huffed out with each breath it let out. It moved forward, but even still. The young boy didn't move. His head tilted looking to where the clouds stay stilled in the scarlet red sky. A blackened eye stared down from above. Like rain shadows begin to fall slowly like droplets, bodies of all different creatures fell one by one all around him._

_The lesser shades grouped chasing like cats chasing after rats they ran forward in a crazed state attacking the shadows which fell and as their teeth sink into their blackened flesh. A digit moved up from a white tattoo from their necks._

_Staring with disgust a humanoid elder shade walked forward ignoring the soft rain till slowly he stood right in front of the young boy. _

" _Your name?" A sweet innocent voice called out from under the three-eyed mask. The elder shade tilted his head to the side. "… this is also fine." The boy said as he stood up with a slight bow he arched his small back and now he too was standing, he raised his small tiny hand forward which held the tattoo of a black sun in the middle of his palms. " I understand." " His calm blue eyes gleamed behind his mask. The elder beast standing before the young boy slowly begin to flicker and glitch. The young boy placed his hand onto its chest. " It will not hurt, I promise you will feel no pain." Raising his head, blue eyes met scarlet red." The young boy placed a hand over his chest and in an instant. The elder shade begins to roar as its body began to be devoured by the hollow blackened sun on the boy's hand._

" _My name…" he whispered as his pale hand begins to be consumed by the blackness from the elder shade. " is Di Fal." His eyes changed._

_All the shades in the vicinity who were feasting on the falling bodies stopped. Their eyes changed from red to a set of timepiece eyes. Gnashing their teeth a loud roar sounded from the horizon attracted by the roar they dashed across the surface of the lake wielding blackened blades. The flying shades in the sky carried sinister long spears with a gnarly twisted tip as a blade._

_In the midst of the shadow rain and surrounded by thousands of weaponised shades. A young man shrouded in darkness wearing a three-eyed mask walked forward holding a black grimoire embroidered with gold metal. He walked forward and scarlet red lake colour begins to change into an inky black, black butterflies fluttered from his steps they too had the same elements of the darkness of his cloak. _

_All the creatures in the realm all dashed towards him droves in a frenzy blackened spears and runic symbols like magic black fire appeared out from runic magic incarnated by some shades._

_But no matter what they did the young man whose body would be utterly destroyed would slowly regenerate back piece by piece from the black butterflies all around him, but they still attacked him again, again and again. The shades who were also brutally hacked down by the stranges man blackened blade would also rise up again and just like the man before they too would regenerate by eating the shadow corpses that fell on the surface._

_With every attack and every strike, Di Fal would get quicker faster, Adapting to both the movements of the ground units and the flying units. Learning their weakness with each of his death he would rise._

_Standing over a mountain of corpses Di Fal pierces his blade in the nape of a 4 legged elder shade. He watched as the many shades he has already killed rose upon death they begin to merge together becoming stronger. Every kill will also adapt to his movements and patterns._

_In droves the flying units would become smart and much more intelligent, they would fly down right after throwing their spears and soaring above the surface they would capture any weapon which was isolated from the surface and grasp it using it to destroy him, even if their attacks were avoided they would chop their own hand off which held the weapon and by using the momentum use the hand as a hammer slamming it into Di Fal making him for in the areas where there are many Shades and every time they had destroyed Di Fal the tattoos on their necks will rise by a single digit._

_Di Fal after being pierced by 20 blackened spears, he fell over on the scarlet lake. He didn't feel tired nor exhausted, but half his mask cracked a smile showed on his pale face._

_His hair now reaching the back of his shoulders, His once slim figure now much stronger from devouring the corpses from the rain of the world. _

" _907… deaths." Looking at the many number tattoos over his entire hands. Di Fal let out a pained smile. He stood up and face forward thousands or if not hundreds of thousands of elder shades with large titan like bodies All of the creatures had a strange calmness, They didn't roar, but they stood like unified soldiers runic circles hovered over their blackened gauntlets._

_A grim smile appeared on Di Fals face watching how calm these shades were, the coldness and sharp look they now held sent a shiver in the soul. Di Fal looked around the entire realm and not a single lesser or elder Shade could be seen._

_He walked towards the middle of the lake all the evolved shades stood in positions with large black spears etched in their back as if they were a carry of arrows. Their eyes followed him as he again stood under the large blackened eye._

_Di Fal sat down on the lake staring up to the sun. It was a large timepiece eye. 1-12. The hand was now on 11. There was one hour till their next fight again, but looking around and how advanced the shades have become. Di Fal fell back till he floated in the pull of blood._

_The rain never did stop in the realm. The shadows who fell fueled the surface of this world with their blood. Di Fal didn't know where they had come from only that for his entire life in this realm they were always there with him._

_The foreign blood that the shades never had with a slight cut to himself with his fingernail a red scarlet blood leaked down his pale arm. Di Fal summoned his grimoire inside was mysterious runic codings the same codings the elder shades used in their incarnations when summoning darken beasts or whether it was a simple toxic flame with element of corrosion._

_Di Fal was forced to remember these codings, because of the traumatic deaths he had to them. The tearing pain of his body being ripped apart by gravity or being canalised under a paralysed spell by the beast while they devoured his heart. He reached a hand to his left chest._

_When he raised his hand neared the book he scrolled bypassing his memories of the cryptic alphabet the Shades used, he knew they could now understand his worlds, so he kept silent and began experimenting with their cryptic codings into a new set of codings he had invented himself. An alphabet is known only by him._

_As he flipped through his many pages in the grimoire he stopped on a page with tattoos of numbers a name stood out on the topic section of the book named Imperium code._

_The detail descriptions of how it was created and how the Imperium code was affected upon the death of the user, Like an absorber the soul of any user it killed, will become a source of the users strength whether it be their Imperium power or pure physical strength the higher the numbers is the stronger the users power was. Di Fal looked to all the Shades their codes were -0X0X0X. He looked at his own their were 20 self-made Imperium codes he experimented on his palm. He learned by trial and error that codes can be given to Shades._

_but considering his strength. He was a mere insect than the weakest of the now Ancestral Shades could only use a single gaze and his entire existence will be obliterated in an instant._

_Di Fal looked up with sullen eyes his masked destroyed, but by imbuing his blade with darkraii he was able to etch his torso with scarification of eyes with his newly coded blade._

_For the 7 days Di Fal felt depressed giving up on attacking and more on committing suicide, but even the ear-piercing pain of getting your skull shattered couldn't satisfy him anymore, Pain became dull, Self-harm was a waste._

_With no power, Di Fal could only imagine the worst amount of despair in his entire imagination, but having already completed and enacted his dark tragedies. Di Fal gave up on because his imagination can only be inflicted onto himself, He could never do it to the Shades. They weren't him._

_There was no time in this world, but there was a routine when ever the large timepiece in the sky was to fall on a number._

_Di Fal raised his hand a holographic mist of codings appeared in the air all thin threads connected to each of his customised tattoos. He looked down to one code and began to reset the codes draining the numbers into his grimoire which had its own code of its own. _

_A short while pass as all the numbers of his Imperiums codes was all set to [000] He stood up and with a quick slash his hand instantly regenerated with a touch of a black butterfly which appeared out of thin air. Di Fal immediately grabbed it and began to eat it._

_The corrosive taste in his tounge brought an imaginable searing pain in an instant he picked his blade and spat a mixed liquid with the crunched butterfly onto his blade. _

_Again he brought the blade forward and with a slice of his finger, The wound didn't regenerate with the liquid. He dipped his finger into the surface and the liquid was immediately erased. His finger regenerated and another butterfly appeared and scooped a handful of the scarlet water and drank it to heal his mouth. He brought the grimoire forward and by using his finger a piece of thread was pulled from his head and it fell into the book. A short memory was placed in the book._

_He stood up and in an instant all the surroundings from he sat was destroyed. He looked up to see a titan like Ancestral Shade with 6 arms tattooed with timepiece eyes staring at him with a smile. Upon sight and in panic Di Fal dashed across the surface of the lake. This was an open space there was nothing only the open surface. Nothing to hide from in this world, As he dashed forward. His eyes kept on the hands which chased after him in super speed. Shifting his weight at an insane speed the hands almost closing into him. DiFal turned around sheathing his blade he bit his finger off in thin air catching the black butterfly smashing on his sword He hacked into hundreds of puppeteer lookings hands after him._

_With his available hand not occupied he traced a set of runic symbols and pulled harshly on the air. In a second the air shifted like pulling a sheet away. Di Fal ripped back with all his might and he was catapulted with insane speed and teleported a short distance away._

_But as he teleported, The Ancestral beast let out a smile and in a moment it appeared right above Di Fal with a slight touch down. It's finger upon touching him. He shattered in fragments and in the exact area A swarm of black butterflies showed the Ancestral Shade walked forward with a menacing smile it laid its head down upon the surface and waited till all of Di Fal was completed._

" _I promise you… I am going to tear your souls out and watch you eat it in front of me" Di Fal stared forward with a small grin. The Shade only looked down with apathetic eyes. Di Fal clenched his fist his breathing harsh. _

" _Just you all wait. I will get much stronger! And..." His laughter sounded lonely and desparingly looking at the eye gazing back to him in the blood-red sky. A single tear fell from his cheek._

" _I am Di Fal… Di Fal… Di." His voice stopped when seeing the uninterest on the Shades face. _

_[ You can't beat my brethren like this young Di Fal… They will relive in this world as you had once before, they will soon follow. If you desire to overcome my kin…]_

_The Ancestral Shades grin grew till it's smile reached the corners of its face and in an instant. Di fal body popped like a balloon and again the moment he appeared his body burst again all while his sinister laughter echoed throughout all of Altered Heaven._

_100's of colossal black pillars appeared from the air and instant Di Fal body was pierced deep underneath the surface._

_[ Awaken, Di Fal.]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Awakening from his long slumber. Di Fal found himself underneath the surface. It was strange everywhere he looked there was only darkness except for the surface where it was bright coloured scarlet. _

_The large ancestral shade was no longer there, but he didn't want to leave this place. It was safe and no one wanted to kill him, the underneath was much scarier than the power of the ancestral shades. _

_He looked at his wrist where the only tattooed Imperium code had 040. Raising his hand forward the grimoire appeared. He opened to a page which read a small word [ Darkness Black] In the beginning it took a very long time to understand the words of the Shades. Only after pointlessly stalking the shades while they practised and he to copied it did he learn about their runic mastery. _

_It came to him that the sole reason for their increased evolution in existence is not the Imperium codings, That was a small part of it. This world generated mass-energy. [ Dark raii.] A corrupted version of desire. They filled with the revenge of wanting to murder and kill him to generate this power into a materialistic condensed form which coincides with the image of their imaginations._

_The black pillars were an example. Di Fal brought out a piece of thread from his head and placed it into the grimoire. The scene of his eyes watching the Ancestral Shade cryptic runic was different. The Shade never once used any runic spells. His eyes glanced at the hands with the tattoos of eyes. They each held the same runic in the eyes as if the numbers replicated by the eyes of the world._

_He touched into his memory and expanded watching the details of a moment when one of the eyes swirled and the hand layed on a number. " By imprinting different runic symbols into its tatoo, The shade was able to set off a list of spells just by mere commands from his mind. And like a circuit, the orders were given out." The 6 arms all had the same eyes, but each with a different runic._

" _A shade who is able to bend reality… and replicate his own. Illusion, No… It's real." With a trace of his hand, He painted an image of the Ancestral Shade Image onto of the page. A six hand match figures with an omnipotent eye timepiece eye. He laid out a profile of all the creatures abilities. [Alter] [Reality Manipulation][Illusionic dark raii]_

_Di fal reread all the codex from the encounter with the ancestral. There was no way he can ever beat it. Never, but… Di Fal looked at the numerous unused codex he had created in secret behind the backs of the Elder Shades while he watched them absorb dark raii from the fallen bodies. He knew what they were, they looked just like him. Hands feet, hair, but they weren't like him. They can't relive._

_He lifted his finger and immediately the pillars were absorbed into the tattoo on his palm. He looked at it strangely. Before shaking his head. This was not a Imperium code nor was it a runic symbol. _

_He emptied his gaze and as the grimoire disappeared, Difal stayed afloat underneath the surface. It was beautiful underneath the surface, The scarlet red and everything looked blurry. Again he reached out for that blurry sky. An overwhelming desire took hold of him… His eyes blurred and he slowly began to sink deep into the blackness._

_Di Fal woke up, He felt a faint coldness dripping on his face a feeling he had never felt before slowly lifting his head a very foreign sky was what he saw. A pitch-black bluish sky with a white circle shining very brightly. He brought his tongue out, the cold had a bland taste, but it had a taste which he felt very foreign. It was as bitter as the red water._

_When he looked down. He saw the body of a person. It wasn't anything different from his world, but still slowly he casually walked closer and on bended knees, he turned the cold and pale body to its side. The creature had long brown hair, there were faint traces of blood from the small wound on her neck, but she wasn't dead, Just in a comatose death state._

" _It's very strange… This one is alive? Impossible for there to be living in this world…" But as he turned to look a scared and pensive look overwhelmed shocking him to the degree he fell back. It was a small alleyway and in the distance, there were many lights, People were enjoying their food other's smiling happily as they talk with their partners._

_Difal shakingly looked to the floor with a single and soft touch on the hard ground, He began to press and press till a large hole broke through when by an impulse he activated a runic circle._

_He sat baffled for many minutes at this sight, before insanely laughing to himself. " Aha... . Have I lost my mind? Now I am in this weird world. Yes! It must be true… It must be true, but..." He looked down to himself standing in the middle of a runic circle. _

" _Isn't this a summoning for familiars, hm..." He reached down and as he traced the symbols a dark light showed at the tip of his fingers. The summoning circle had been absorbed into his hand. " The energy is extremely low… just like the summonings gates they used when they weren't as powerful… tch." Di Fal clicked his tongue standing up. _

_He found a little girl staring up to him. Difal looked at the girl who stared speechless to him. She had white hair and red eyes. She wore a purple gown. " Y-you- servant!" with a raise of his palm her voice was silent, but her mouth kept moving. He couldn't understand her lips, but her words were familliar to his own. Curiously Difal slowly walked towards her, but a large beastly figure stood before him with a risen blade._

_Thick energy came from the beastly titan standing before him. Di Fal knew that this creature held the same attributes of a lesser Shade and with the mass, His movements were incredibly fierce, but. _

" … _Your mind is sealed. There also lies a faint trace of unknown Imperium codes. I am going to use you." Di fal let out a faint smile as runic symbols appeared above his fingertips. The mindless colossal roared towards Di Fal. It raised its strong blade towards him, but Di fal remained unfazed by the weapon which strikes down to him._

_The unknown girl with white hair and red eyes ran towards him with her hands out stopping the colossal beast movements. She turned around screaming towards him, but as she grabbed onto his hand. Di fal body flicked distances away with a strange expression._

" _No… way. This thing moves." He looked between both the young girl and the collosoal with very strange eyes placing a finger in the air. A soft and faint voice sounded out._

" _Ah!" She exhaled. Her red eyes strangely glanced to his direction. "..." She walked forward and with hands on her hips. " So, you're a servant and…" her eyes directed to the girl lying on the ground. " You're master… It's her isn't she." Di fal tilts his head, but his attention mostly on the large colossal._

" _It seems as if your codings are used under a category… the basic structures like a command where your existence follows a set of rules." Di fal then looked to the girl._

" _Hey. You." Di fal said blandly. He placed his hand behinds his back. Black energy began to form In mystic on each finger._

" _It's not you! I have a name!" She stomped in frustration, While looking back she saw a commotion of people coming her brows crinkled._

" _Get out of my way." In a split second, Di fal appeared with his hand gripping the abdomen of the massive colossal. " Alter." With a single word he the colossal entire form shattered into a thousand runic letters._

_Her eyes stared with a blank expression towards the scene._

" _Berserker… No… This can't be true..." She cried out reaching out behind her. Di fal stood in place with a satisfied expression, but when he turned around. The girl was still there._

" _G-give him back!" She yelled with a hoarse throat. He stood there without any expression on his face. She raised her hand forward. " Command seal! Berserker!" Her commands were pitch black different from her scarlet red runes. She dropped down on both knees her eyes voided of emotions._

_She looked to her right and began to crawl towards the body. She pulled out a small pin from her jacket and holding the pin towards the girl's neck. _

"_...Here I will return him to you." Her eyes gazed up unsurely. Di fal pulled out the grimoire and in a second once his finger touched onto the grimoire a body shot out from the book. Di fal closed the book and looked back to see a well muscular man. Thick build, His skin paler and different from his previous form. _

_Di fal had a very disappointed expression when looking at the colossal. " Only a little pigment of dark raii and you were consumed by it... Pitiful." He began walking away from them._

_Berserker stood in a daze as he gripped tightly onto his hands. Once he looked down he stared with concern in his eyes to the young girl. " Master..." Berserker whispered in a small voice. She lowered her pin, but a confused gaze showed on her face. " H-how… You speak…" She looked down with confusion. " Advanced Mage craft… No… That's not it. How is this possible." She gritted her teeth before slowly placing the girl on to the ground._

_As Di fal was about to leave. " Wait!" A voice called out from behind. Di fal stopped his tracks, before looking back again. " Oh, It's you." He yawned with a hand over his mouth, feeling his face a strange expression showed. " My mask…" His eyes looked down in confusion._

" _It's not you!" She gripped her hands tightly before looking towards berserk who looked back to her. A small smile appeared on his muscular face. She shyly looked away towards Di fal who held a white mask in his palm. " What did you do." She curiously asked walking nearer to the young man whoes cloaked moved as if they had a mind of their own._

" _He just had an insect blocking him from thinking, So I altered it, but this was disappointing. A mere blood drip of Darkrai…" Di fal turned around. Berserker looked apprehensive as he approached Di Fal who was looking him up and down. " Your body is not that bad…" Di fal approached him slowly the young girl's face was bright red when she heard his words._

" _Eh!?" Difal looked to her with a confused look then to Berserker who stood strong with his blade. " Thank you…" Berserker bowed before standing upright. Again. Di fal eyes glinted when noticing the numerous wounds etched on his large body and looking down to the large weapon at his side, his gaze then changed to the girl._

" _Ho…You're contracted to this weak thing?" Di fal pointed to the young girl who gasped when Di fal held her hands. Illya stood frozen, Hercules vanished upon seeing a faint shift in Di fal shadow. Unable to stop him… He readied his blade again._

" _Don't fear… I am only taking back what is mine." Di fal whispered as he shifts his thumb over the black tatoo which changed back to it's original form. He looked to her with a strange expression. " Very strange…" As he reached out to her eyes. He softly whispered by her side._

" _I hate the colour of your eyes." Di fal caressed her ear and then traced to the back of her neck slowly his fingers fell from her neck leaving an Imperium code. " M-my name is Illya…" Illya whispered with a reddened face._

_Di fal stepped back and looked towards the Berserker with analyzing gaze. "Your body is well defined, the right mass, but it's too noticeable… They will know." Di fal said worryingly, before laughing to himself. _

" _This is not real…" He smiled looking down to his mask. His back turned_

" _About that, I can explain." Illya appeared by his side._

" _You think that this is a dream, but I assure you. Everything you see here is real." She smiles mysteriously. " You are a servant summoned by the Holy Grail and although I don't know how it's possible, but you shouldn't have been summoned to begin with." Illya strangely looks towards the girl laying on the ground._

" _There is already 7 masters and 7 servants… participating… So, I just don't understand what the church is thinking…. No." Her eyes gleamed when seeing Di fal place his mask on._

" _Mister… Where are you going?" Illya asked seeing Di fal turn to leave. _

" _The air here is quite oppressive… I don't like the feeling of this place." Di fal pulled over hoodie covering his mask. " That cloak… is that your weapon?" Illya reached out towards his cloak._

" _For a dream… You are really noisy…" Di fal said coldly, In a second a small cut appeared on Illyas neck. Di fal finger had a small trace of blood he slowly placed it in his mouth. " I wouldn't touch it if I was you." Di fal said calmly to a shocked Illya. Pulling his cloak from touching her._

" _You see… little fairy." He began to walk away his voice fading from her ears the more he talked. " This is a real living creature who takes an interest in devouring desires." Di fal whispered. " And that hollow despair and suffering inside you is it's most favourite meal." The cloaked moved sinisterly reaching to her. Illya stayed with a strong and determined look._

_The shadows retracted immediately._

" … _It seems this dream will end here..." Di fal looked up to the shining moon in the sky. His grimoire shined and in a second his entire body begins to flicker and bits of him turned into black butterflies. _

" _Wait! Where are you going!" Illya reached forward towards his flickering shadow but was stopped by Berserker who looked down with a grim look. His eyes focused on a butterfly touched the broken ground which was destroyed and seeing it replaced again in an instant._

" _Master…" Berserker looked pleadingly towards Illya. She gripped her hand and with an irritated expression, she puckered her lips and began walking towards the girl who was unconscious on the ground. Illya looked down to see a three eyes command crest on the girl's hand. With a complicated look, she creased her brows._

" _I remember her… She's one of Shirou's friends.." Illya stood up._

" _Berserker, We are heading home bring her too." Berserker walked forward lifting her body over his. _

_A few minutes past where they appeared near a large castle hidden in the snow. Along the way, Illya would take glimpses of the unconscious girl laying over Berserkers shadow. Distorting from a worried look to a very cold look. She found herself reaching out to a mark on her neck._

" _Berserker… You saw it didn't you." Illya scrunched her lips together. Berserker looked down kindly. " He told me it's a gift." Illya squinted her eyes with hands underneath her armpits she continued walking keeping her gaze on the unconscious girl._

" _And… was it telepathy?" Illya said jokingly. Berserker kept walking his large footsteps leaving their prints in the deep snow. " His thoughts… I heard them when he placed it on you. Imperium..." _

_Illya kept walking. " I see.. Ah! Frustrating!" She kept walking and in the distance to maids are seen running towards her. One with empty red eyes the happiest of the two who is running excitedly and another who is not physically able to keep up like the other._

" _Mistress!"_

" _Illya…" _

_They called out in sync._

_Illya let out a soft sigh. She looked up with a playful smile. " I'm home…" And Di fal words trickled through her mind._

_[ Imperium Codes…]_


	4. Chapter 4

_A small flicker of butterflies distorted the space and they began to take form of Shadow silhouette, Unlike his normal appearance Di fal looked like a person shrouded in darkness only his blue timepiece eyes showed._

_He stood on top of a tall tree looking down towards the two figures under the moonlight not so far on a small hill. Di fal walked forward in air before sitting down with a hand holding his chin. _

_He waited for the humanoid shade below to finish his business with the dying woman. _

_[ My name… Angra Mainyu.] The humanoid shade whispered._

_Di fals form glitched seeing the Shade looking up to him with a suspicious gaze, The shades pale gold eyes were imprinted in his head. Angra reached his hand out._

_Di fal emerged in a flock of butterflies besides Angra Mainyuu who looked like one of the shades, but at the same time...He seemed more close to the falling shadows in the Altered Heaven._

_He critically analyzed the Shade, but there was only disappointment when the Shade didn't recognize who he was. He turned around._

" _Wait." A young voice called out from behind him. The Shade looked towards the women who was sleeping, Di fal stood still with a finger tracing a runic circle._

" _I don't know how long it will take for her body to last, but." Angra stepped forward Di fal eyes turned cold and instantly a blade hovered an inch from Angras throat. He stood there, but smiled. " You and me… We are both the same... aren't we?." Angra looked to him unsure of how to approach him. Di fal held his blade._

" _This dream… It really is strange." Di fal whispered pulling back his blade. He turned around and the blade slowly vanished from his grip as he walked his eyes looked down towards the body on the ground._

" _Who would have thought a Shade would harbour such emotions… What a disgusting sight to see." His hollow laugh as his hands covered the mouth of his mask. Di fal eyes gleamed with a slight hint of malevolence._

_The memories of being toyed with and killed again and again became hallucinations he can see all around him. Black butterflies began to flutter with each step he neared towards the woman laying in blood. " You wouldn't mind if i kill it, right?" As the blade reached her neck. A disgusting blade pierced his back. Di fal looked behind him to find the Shade eyes filled with a desire to kill._

_Di fal staggered forward breathing heavily. He watched as the hideous blade removed from his stomach. He fell forward and instant his body flickered and bursting into a flock of black flaming butterflies._

_Angra turned around aggressively looking around with the hideous blade in his hands. _

" _You are definitely not one of them… merely a counterfeit doll imitating the real thing." Angra turned around to see Di fal with his hands in the pockets of his cloak. He wasn't wearing a mask. There was an insane smile on his pale face, but his eyes showed a malevolent will towards Angra who once again wielded his blade to him. Di fal looked up towards the bright moonlight covering bringing his hand up to block the moonlight. He grin grew._

" _You don't have an Imperium Code, Which means I have wasted my time here. I will be taking my leave, but before I do." Di fal vanished standing over the women he held a hand over her neck._

" _This things life force will soon come to an end. Would like to make a deal… Counterfeit?" Di fal looked up to see the Shade in front of him with a hesitant expression. " If I refuse." Angra stared towards the woman with worry. Di fal took his hand away from her neck._

" _Well… I can just watch you kill her or?" Di fal said apathetically. Angra glared with a twisted smile. " Aha… You are funny. Do you want to die that badly?" Angra sneered, but Di fal laughed his eyes slinting._

" _If that's what you desire." A dark runic blade appeared under her neck, Angra reacted by throwing his blade away. " Stop… Stop. Don't!" Upon hearing his voice the blades in Di fal hands disappeared dropping the woman aggressively on the ground. Angra reached out holding her body his eyes lingering on her missing hand. _

_Angraa looked up to him with anger in his eyes. " So, What is your deal? I didn't quite get your name also." Di fal leaned down his eyes staring into Angras pale golden eyes. " You are a quick learner, I admire your fear of protecting this thing." Di fal reached holding his face. " As for my deal, that can wait." Di fal placed an Imperium code onto Angra._

" _If this was the Altered Heaven a creature of your caliber would immediately be amongst the highest rank…similar to an Elder Shade, but more to an awakened Ancestral, because of your runic symbols." Di fal whispered as if he was talking to himself. His eyes gazing the runic symbols carved on his form._

_Angra stared down worriedly towards the wounded woman resting peacefully. _

" _Please save my master." Angra said without hesitation, He looked towards Di fal whoes gaze was unfocused as if he was waiting for something._

" _Hey what's wrong with you?" Di fal stayed silent a blackened blade emerged instantly from his palm and in an instant he thrust his blade up, In the thin air blood begin to splatter all over him. _

" _Ack-" Behind Di fal, A man wearing a white mask slumped in the air. Di fal twisted the blade and with a flick his head was cut off. Di fal looked towards Angra with a calm expression. _

" _Master? Hm… Then, You are a servant?" Di fal looked towards Angra with a small grin." With a satisfied expression Di fal pick up the headless body leaning on him. " Thank you, I feel much better." Like a balloon the assassin popped, blood sprayed over the both of them. Angra began to let out a soft chuckle as he saw the apathetic expression Di fal held towards killing_

" _You're one sick bastard. I will leave her to you." Angra whispered wiping of the blood of the woman, before disappearing. Di fal flicked his blade and after vanishing he appeared in a distant location. _

_20 assassins appeared out of thin air all with their weapons aimed towards the lady in his hand. Shade dropped the lady to the ground and in a few seconds with a hand signal he reached out with one hand ripping the air._

_[ Darkness black] _

_The space in front of distorted and the 20 assassins who were there had their souls ripped out from them. Di fal walked slowly towards the 20 unmoving corpses who stood in place. He summoned his grimoire and like he had done with Illya he placed a set of Imperium codings, but these weren't like hers the codes were all [XXXX]over their necks. With a single movement of his finger. The body's begin to move with the command of his fingers. He sat down with his hand hovering over the woman who was down._

" _What are you doing?" Angra sat down besides him. Di fal concentrated with his fingers moving it in a chained command at first their movements were stiff, Angra looked to the scene with interests as he began to see with each movement it became much firm and much more clearer. Soon he began to see them fighting each other using the same movements as Di fal._

_They raised their hands forward and a blackened blade appeared. Di fal stood up and with his hand forward. He tore back, but when they enacted the same power. Nothing happened._

" _A failure." Di fal sighed. His eyes flickered and in a moment all the codes on their necks detonated and their bodies corroded into black runic symbols which expanded and then condensed until 20 black butterflies began to flutter all around him. Angra asked curiously._

" _Hey, So? could you teach me how to do that?" Di fal stood up with the woman over his shoulder._

" _No." Di fal said as his body and the woman dispersed into a flock of butterflies. " tch. Stingy. What ever." Angra smiled as he placed a hand over Di fal shoulder his voice filled with gloom._

_Angra form slowly shifted merging into the young woman. " Take care of my Master." Di fal opened his grimoire and bringing his hand forward. He pulled on a black thread and the face of a young girl with red eyes and white hair emerged. He plucked on string and he disappeared._

_Illyaa sat alone in a small room many books all had existential magi craft, but after long hours of reading the most advanced books of the old ages. Not one book held the words Imperium Coding._

_The two maids weren't in the room they were taking care of the magic reserves of the unknown young girl who Illya said she was Shirou's friend who was attacked by a servant. None of the details were given, but Illya mentioned that she is a master and her servant will eventually return to find her._

_Illya sighed a pitch black book with descriptions of tattooed eyes laid in front of her, but she couldn't understand the language. The oldest book in their entire Villa and she couldn't understand it, but she was attracted to pictures of the creatures inside of it, All the monsters were blurred out, but what her eyes landed on, on a certain page was the design a black flaming butterfly. She spent hours staring into cryptic letters even asking the smartest of her maids if she knew what these letters meant. _

_But to her disappointment she also didn't know either, The maid self blamed with her self apologized sadly and since then she has never left her room. Leaving the other maid to take care of the new master._

_Illyas eyes felt numb from no rest. Her fingers traced over the butterflies with a grin. _

" _It's beautiful isn't it." A calming voice whispered by her side and from the corner of her tired eyes a hand reached forward from behind her and traced over the detailed illustration of the flaming butterfly Illya turned scaredly. " Who-" When she looked around she the young face of a boy. Her eyes captivated on his blue timepiece eyes._

_Finding herself unsure and frightened. Illya falls back. _

" _Wha-What…" She backed away her chair falling back. Di fal for a brief second only looks at her before picking her chair up and taking a seat on the table._

" _Hm… These descriptions…None of these make sense. What is it a Deviller? The flaming butterfly including." Di fal looked to the book with an unsatisfied expression. He looked to Illya with a very sad face._

" _Why are you looking at me like that." Illya pinched her the bridge of her nose and slowly she looked in the room to see no chairs. Her eyes lingered to the chair for a brief moment. Her lips quivered into a grin, before playfully leaning her head on the desk while kneeling._

_She watched in fascination as Di fal began altering the entire book from the beginning her eyes paying attention the the tiny runic circles at the tip of his fingertips as it began to erase the text and altering them to a more profound alphabetic which she couldn't understand._

" _What are you scribbling." Illya perched by his side. Di fal stayed silent and began using his finger tips. She would watch as he would place a finger tip to his head a long thin thread will be placed onto the book mysteriously the blurred face of creatures will begin to form and seeing them Illya grew quite frightened by their appearances. _

_Although they were all shadow figures shrouded in darkness there was one thing about them, It was that all of them had timepiece eyes, She occasionally glanced from the illustrations and to Di fal eyes. There was a certain melancholy as she looked at the posture of Di fal. She let out a sigh and rested her head. _

_Her eyes staying on Di fals eyes. " Pretty…" Illya smiled, but soon it turned into a strained frown as she remembered something. " Are you here to kill me? Or Are you here to mock me, because I am a Master who lost against a servant." The runes on Di fal fingers vanished. He look down apathetically. _

" _You're existence holds no meaning to me little fairy, Such wasted efforts can be used for something much more approachable." Di fal closed the book after erasing some more paragraphs. He brought his hand forward touching her face, There was a look of wonder as his fingers gently plucked her cheeks. " You have an intelligence of your own… You bring warmth, Tell me what are you?" He leaned his head to the side._

" _I've never seen such a frail and delicate life form who is untouched by dark raii… Why is that?" Illya scrunched her brows she backed away slapping away Di fal hand. " Do you have any respect!" She shouted._

" _And Who is little fairy!" Her small body shook.. " My name is Illya! Illya! NOT little fairy." She slumped on table with a pained expression._

" _Heh…" Di fal slouched back on the seat. He turned his head reaching out the book his passed it towards Illya. Who looked expectantly holding it. She opened up with wide eyes._

" _What did you do!" She flipped open the page to only find it very different. Di fal mysteriously laughed. " I have rewritten the information of their existence, There were so many false information. The person who wrote this seemed to me as if he glorified their existences." Di fal fingers caressed the Shades features before poking it's face with anger._

" _I only have written the truth. They are parasites who shouldn't have existed to begin with." Di fal smiled, but Illya face looked terrified. She grabbed her hair in frustration and looked forward to Di fal in anger._

" _That… was mommas prized possession…" She looked towards Di fal who seemed unaffected, The smile on his face only made her to grip her hands._

" _Why are you smiling!." Illya frustratingly shut the book with anger. " This book was heirloom from Einberns first founding father!" She breathed, but her breath stopped seeing the calm look in Di fal eyes as he looked at her. As if he was very curious and immersed in her slight outburst._

_Di fal had a gleam in his eyes.. " … How incredible to see such raw and basic emotions..." A circular black runic circler hovered over his finger as he pointed up. In the blink of an eye a body fell down out of thin air slowly falling onto the table._

_Illya stepped back and looking down her body was still and her eyes large .the bloodied body missing an arm._

" _Bazett Fraga McRemitz." Illya looked to Di fal pressing for answers, but his eyes were very apathetic and he only shook his head slightly. " I have nothing to do with this thing, I wish to get rid of it." Di fal said with one eye closed he pointed towards the book in her grasp._

" _The knowledge of that book. In Exchange for her. I will teach you read this." Illyas eyes lit up. " Really?" Di fal nodded and in the air he traced a pair of glyphs and runic characters, but silently. A black butterfly fluttered on top of his finger. He slowly looked at it._

" _There was disturbance not far from here…Little fairy What is a Master?" Illyas eyes brightened when she heard his question. she walked forward with a weird gaze. " What? Do you really not know why you were summoned?" She clasped his hand. " You were su-" Di fal clasped the butterfly in his palm and it withered into smoke. There was an uninterested look._

_Di fal spoke with force his eyes glaring with hostility. " I am not born from an incantation."_

_Illya took in a deep breath. " Masters are people who carry command seals like this." She showed her command seal to Di fal who nodded. " I see the control glyph." Illya nodded. " Each master has a servant in the classes of Lancer, Archer, Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider and my servant the one whom you have already met Berserker- What's wrong?" Illya placed her hand over her chest._

_Di fal closed his eyes. " Let me guess, from what I have seen you are all planning to kill each other and the last person will get their wish correct?" Illya nodded, but her happy expression stopped when Di fal laughed. "...How pitiful." Di fal gazed Illya up and down._

" _I can already tell that your existence in itself is vastly closer to creatures from my home, but you are more like a…" He looked around the room a bit the vast closeness. " As if your like this room, inclosed to keep something hidden. I can't really explain it, but ..." Di fal shook his head._

" _Just looking at you makes reminds me of something familiar, maybe because of those cursed eyes of yours." He reached out again before clenching his palm gently. Illya only watched Di fal, but upon hearing his words and watching his hand reached to her chest where her heart lies. Black runic lettering pulsed as it neared her. Di fal brought his hand back and smiled._

" _This is quite a fascinating dream." Di fal said with a warm smile._

_Illya head raised and she looked up. " What?" _

_Di fal smiled slightly. He reached forward a thread at the tip of his finger, He placed a finger in the middle of her brow. " M-mister?" The thread snaps and absorbs into her mind._

_When she opens her eyes. Di fal is no longer there._

_Illya sits alone in the room staring at a flaming black butterfly flapping up into the moonlight._

_Di fal appears in a room sitting over the bed watching over the unconscious girl with brown hair. A faint and distant memory crosses his mind before slowly being burned by the butterflies in his mind by his command._

_He reaches out caressing her cold cheeks. Di fal let out a runic circle placing a blackened scarf near her. The moonlight settled in the room._


	5. Chapter 5

_He opened his eyes and found himself floating above the surface staring at the familliar looking blood red sky with frozen dark clouds._

_Nothing has changed._

_Di fall stood up his feet hovering over the surface. He looked to his own reflection before staring towards the surroundings, There was no light everything was pitch black the only source of brightness coming from the reflection of the surface._

_Di fal began to walk away in a different direction and every where he looked there would be shades trailing him with raged filled eyes. He looked up to see the worlds eye. It never moved, but some moments Di fal felt as if it also directed the same hatred down towards him. _

_A slight ripple appeared on the lake from behind. Di fal stood in place a darkened sword out. He slowly turned around. A humanoid figure with 6 arms all tattooed stood before him, black miasma spilled out with every exhale. Di fal lowered his blade and the Ancestral Shade also followed him they watched each other with absolute focus. 10 seconds past and with a kick to the surface._

_Di fal inhaled a deep breath. His timepiece pupils rotated wildly and with a deep breath out. Millions of blackened hands spread out into the sky towards the Ancestral Shade, The Shade stared calmly with a shift of his feet his back arched down and as if wielding an invisible blade he waited a smile curled on his face and his single eye which laid horizontal also rotated. With a snap his arm on the invisibile he inhaled. And the blacks hands begin to shatter like glass._

_A long blackened blade skewered Di fal in the air. The Ancestral Shade stood firm and watched as the blood of Di fal rained over him. " Y-ou have become weaker…" Di fal eyes dilated hearing its hoarse voice. The shade twisted its blade and balanced it's blade on the surface it kneeled and watched Di fal with glee seeing his body spiral down from the top of the long blade._

_Before Difal reached the ground. The Ancestral Shade raised it foot a kicked him faraway and in an instant he teleported with his hands gripping his head like ball and raised Di fal in the air. There was no response. Di fal didn't utter a word. His eyes overcome by exhaustion and the blackened blade embedded deeply into his stomach shattered like glass inside of him. Blood sprayed from deep inside of him._

_Hearing a faint chuckle Di fal opened his eyes one side of his his vision the scene appeared red and the other blurred, It was smiling, but the Shade wasn't laughing. His eyes were blurry and painfully he looked around to see who was mocking him. Weakness overwhelmed the blood from the wound in his stomach wasn't stopping, black mixed with red. The laughter only grew louder._

" _You find this funny, huh?" Di fal sneered looking up towards the Shade. The laughter began to become much more clearer now. When he turned around he felt the scene in front became a little diagonal. Everything was spinning round and round and in the red lake he saw the face of a person laughing back to him._

_He looked back to where the Shade was far away to see a headless body slumped down._

_Eyes opened the shadows in the sky fell all around him, Watching the scene will dull eyes Di fal again opened up his grimoire with a flick of his finger. His mind had again had shattered. Once again Di fal eyes closed and a thread appeared in the grimoire. There many match stick markings all in units of 5's the entire, Placing his finger on one of them._

_The scene of him laughing, before an elder shade appeared behind him with a scythe. _

_He closed the grimoire with force standing up again a blackened blade suddenly begins to form in both hands. 5 coffinised mummies surrounded him. All this black chains shackling them their bodies tightly._

_Kill, kill, kill kill, kill, kill_

_Kill, kill, kill_

_Kill, kill, kill_

_Kill, kill, kill_

_The voices screamed into his entire mind. Di fal roared gripping his head for the voices to quieten, but a hand takes over his head being lifted up in the air he sees a sharp blade blade right in front of him staring up at the sky, A searing pain from his throat. He looks down to the blade to find it tipped with a black ink mixed with his blood._

_The sword is taken out and Di fal painfully falls on the ground unable to speak, The pink powder spreading on the one. He reaches out with his lips licking the powder._

_A blade falls piercing his chest. His movements cease. Di fal eyes tenses as he saw black feet move closer. " W-eak. Useless…. Die.." His eyes looked up to find a single vertical eye pulsing. The shade was smiling._

_It raised it's blade and with a powerful force it cut Di fal in half. He fell below the surface piece by piece his body shattered like glass… and repaired itself. Di fal slumped his eyes slowly flickering tiredly and as if seeing him the shadows underneath like a blanket reach out to him pulling down._

_He closed his eyes._

_Illya reached out calling out Berserkers name, but there was no response. His head hung low, A large golden spear was stuck in side of his chest and all limbs bound together by large golden chains, his head slumped down._

_Illya walked closer, but as she turned around her eyes were cut by a blade. She screamed in agony. The young man moved forward. And with a raised blade. He stabbed her, again and again and again. Illya small body squirmed, but still, she reached out her hands looking for Berserker._

_A satisfied smile showed on her face when she felt his warmth. " Berserker…" A hand raised from above. Illya coughed out blood before falling down quietly._

_Holding it out in the air the young man with red eyes pulled out a disgusting dark heart. Walking away he once again looks back._

_Illya barely breathing._

" _Berserker..." Her voice didn't quieten. The young man took out a blade standing over her. He stabbed it into her neck, but didn't stop._

_Hearing a scream he looked to a girl with short brown hair who was shaking in fear. A small grin he pulled his blade out. And walked forward towards her._

" _Call out your servant, now!" He reached out his hand. The young girl walked back frightened she collapsed her head. She couldn't move… The oppressive air and for the first time seeing a person killed. She looked down to Illya the young girl who has been taking care of her and frequently visiting her announced._

" _Why…" She whispered. Portals of gold appeared behind him as he reached out to the air. _

" _Why….." Again she whispered._

" _Do you need a reason to kill?" He said with a grin raising his blade high. She closed her eyes._

_A soft chime of black butterflies sounded from behind him. His eyes squinted jumping back twisting his blade and he jumped back as a black hand reached out gripping the spot he was in._

" _Who are you!" Holding a bleeding Illya. A figure shrouded in darkness. Di fal held illya in his embrace. Black flaming butterflies fluttered all around him. He reached out towards the code on her neck. _

_Di fal eyes looked back to see the young man with red eyes. Di fal only looked for a brief second and the air around the man pulsed and tightened. His body twisted and folding in bit by bit. The air compressed and soon his body exploded changing into black butterflies. He reached out for the heart. " Alter." The heart shattered into runic letters the purple veins slowly turning red and he reached out push it in to her chest. Black butterflies began to flutter touching her wounds._

_Illyas wounds begin to heal and the code shined absorbing the energy from the black butterflies. The room was raining in blood. The young girl with brown hair stood up with weary eyes before slumping on the tiled ground._

_He grabbed the healed Illya, but the look on his face was not a happy one. He reached out to the code [001]. Then looked to the stairs were two people are staring down. A boy with red hair and a girl with black. He once again looked to Illya. " Weak. Useless…" He walked to a dead berserker. A glint in his eyes. He walked towards the corpse. " Awaken." At his words._

_The body condensed into black runic lettering and then expanded again. A shadow raised from Berserkers corpse. Its eyes were in the form of timepieces eyes similar to his own. He lifted Illya and gave her to the Shade._

_Resounding laughter let out in the entire room. Di fal held his face unable to stop himself from laughing. With a thought the Shade followed it walked towards the girl with brown hair and gave her Illya. Di fal's eyes was stoned cold watching the Shade._

_He looked down again to the open grimoire with the Imperial Codings. As he neared the brown haired girl. The two people neared DI fal raised a finger and the voices in the entire room went silent. He stood tall with a hand over the head of Illya and looked towards the other two._

" _The things of this world are not different from my own, The powerless will always let the things in front of them disappear. " Di fal whispered and smiled. " I am not disappointed." His eyes stared down to Illya. The boy with the red hair tensed up and gripped his hand._

_When he closed his eyes. A shadow claw reached out to them gripping the throat of both of them raising them high in the air. An insane smile showed on his face as he saw a blade emerged from the red boys hand. " Reality Manipulation, Ho… not bad." The shadow hand dropped and in an instant. Di fal held the person neck hanging the boy in the air who looked as if was suffocating._

_An arc light of yellow cut through his hand immediately. Di fal looked to his left to see a well armed woman with blonde hold onto a sword._

_His armed regenerated, Stepping back runic circles appeared all around him.. Di fal looked down. The young girl with black hair screamed out something and the girl woke up. And suddenly bringing her hand out a three eyed command seal. She said a word, but Di fal unable to hear it, seeing one of the command seals disappear._

_. " Ho..." With a soft breath the commands on her wrist went black. " Nice toy." He brought his hand out and reached out holding her right hand. He began retracing the command seal that was lost and a new one showed. The girl with the black hair mouth opened._

" _This is boring." _

_Di fal turned around the Shade of Berserker looked back between him and Illya._

_Di fal with hands in his pockets body began to flicker. " Stay here. After I finished with someone else." Berserker looked to Di fal who started to fade away in a flame of black butterflies. " I will kill you." Di fal smiled as patted Berserkers shoulder before placing his mask on._

_In a faraway place several miles away from them. A flock of butterflies began to appear. Di fal reached out his hand with a single runic symbol a person fell out. He had blonde hair and blood red eyes._

_Di fal crouched watching the person stand up with a small smile. Immediately upon seeing Di fal. He summoned many weapons which shot out like lighting, Di fal somersaulted back dodging the black weapon._

" _Who are you!" Di fal placed his hand behind his back. " You are very power to average to an Elder Shade, but… That's only because of these Codings." Di fal looked towards the many weapons aimed to his direction, He looked back towards the person._

" _State your name." An black spear appeared in Di fal hand. " You are not worthy." He sneered portals began to appear all around him the tips of weapons slowly emerged out of them. Di fal eyes were focused. _

_Di fal steadied his blade in a curved stance. His timepiece eyes began to spin. " Let me evaluate your power." Di fal said. Immediately the young man with gold hair raised his hand. And a million weapons appeared._

_In Di fal mind the image of the person standing in front of him flickered with that 6 handed Ancestral Shade. Di fal let out a cruel smile and dashed his eyes analysing the opened portals whenever a weapon appeared._

_Di fal took a single breath. A black cube surrounded both of them He let out a deep exhale. Di fal pupils glowed trails of black particles as he dashed forward empty handed, He picked up any Shades nearby as shields. " Alter."_


	6. Chapter 6

_A chipped mask fell hitting the black solid lifeless ground. A sinister grin, with a raised foot he stomps down his attack shattering the ground, but not the face of the man with golden hair. Di fal leans in._

" _I admire your strength, your knowledge to possess a power that even I am foreign too made you a formidable nemesis, but that power blinded you from being my adversary, with one move, I shattered millions. " He reaches his handout, Noble phantasms all pierced around the broken battlefield and broken sky leading into a grey void. Di fal smiles. " I am blessed to witness an intriguing battle and I will learn more into this future. Gilgamesh."_

_Di fal pulls out a black blade staring down with a calm demeanour. Gilgamesh coughs out black blood, ominous veins wriggling. He stares up with bloodshot eyes a faint whisper._

" _Speak up." A blade drops, Gilgamesh eyes shutter close and he falls with the weapon embedded his neck. An impassive face Di fal close his eyes._

" _An illusion, I admire your struggle."_

" _My graces to those who have fallen." Di fal brought the blade high and with a quick motion, Gilgamesh body is cut up showing a suffocating heart struggling to pump blood. Di fal reaches down gripping the heart and slowly pulling it out cutting the white fat around it._

_He looks down as the blackened vein spread like a quick poison corrupting the red meat into a hideous blackened purple. Spurts of black mist the body disappears. _

_Raising the heart in the air. A drawn magnet all Noble Phantasms in the vicinity are pulled by force. Di fal tosses it and watches as the heart is pierced and falls._

_After a long walk, his attention is drawn to a black sword embedded in the ground, curiously he reaches down, but his strength unable to wield the blade. A celestial light burns his handoff. _

_The black butterflies emerge, but unable to grow closer to heal his wounds. He summons a blade and with one swing, An arm falls off from his body and another healed. _

" _That light… Influence." He looks up, The blackened dome begins to shatter on the command of the runic letters he had traced in airthe . " A mere weapon glorified to become a blessed weapon. What a spectacular dream this is." He reaches out and the blade in the ground shatters into a thousand black runic letterings before reforming itself. _

_[ Alter.] _

_The black scarifications on his skin glowed in a dark light before fading back to normal._

" _A dimension that could only hold weapons…" He picked up the Noble Phantasm and with a flick of his wrist a black butterfly fluttered out in front of him landing on to the opened grimoire. _

_Blood red letters began to write themselves from the trickle of dark blood the butterfly convulsed and slowly withered into dust._

_He reached out and a dark dimension opened up in front of him in the size of a very large 40-foot container. Di fal discards the weapon into the darkness and without looking back. It shuts behind him. An unhappy look, He brushes away the hair blocking his vision._

_The cube breaks leaving a shattering sound. He looks back. Noticing and in the distance. A Shade closing near. His eyes swirl from blue to silver with a timepiece pattern inside and slowly closing in on the two figures, A black runic circle appearing behind him, grabbing the hilt of a weapon. He bursts behind them._

" _So, you have come to die. I accept your surrender." A hand pierced the chest of the large humanoid Shade. Black blood spurts out like a gush of water staining the sand behind it. Berserker slumps. And Di fal eyes rotate, Immediately the Imperium codes on his hands flare up devouring the black shade._

_His bare body lean, but scarred by many wounds. Di fal turns around to see Illya gasping for breath with large open scarlet eyes. Again Di fal holds no emotions and with a flick of his hand. Berserkers body bursts._

" _I am sorry." Illya looked up with frightened eyes to see him with a plain smile. " I have an impulse to make the deaths of others to my tragic taste. " He looked up and black rain colouring his pale skin a mask appears sheltering himself from the black rain. Illya stands up slowly with her fists clenched._

" _You saved me, didn't you? Why?" Illya looked up with tears in her eyes. She looked up with a betrayed expression, She takes a step back._

" _It was a coincidence, but you are blessed that the tool whispered me seeking your salvation." He pressed with two fingers to his head. " here you stand. Little fairy, You are blessed to have such a bond." Di fal cloak covers his form. And closing his eyes. " Your desire to take my life is intoxicating. Come act upon that desire, kill." Di fal raises his hand out in surrender with a mocking stance._

" _Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill! And Kil! Is that all you ever talk about! How were you able to be a Heroic spirit!" Illya yelled in anger tears mixed with the blood on her lips. Di fal retracted his hands. And slowly walking forward. _

" _Isn't the freedom of taking another's life quite seductive, I believe killing is quite the normal function of all things, is it not? " Di fal said calmly. Illya shook in frustration. " You and I are the same, We use violence as an outlet to achieve our ambitions, whether it's killing or witnessing a life cease to exist in front of you. Is it not harmony that killing is where we feel much more alive?" Di fal said in a kind voice._

" _You are a monster." Illya kneeled picking up sand and tossing it forward. Sand filling his wounds, A blacked knife appears in a quick action he stabs his heart, His form shattering into butterflies, He emerges with no wounds on his body. " If acting on your desire is what's considered, a monster, then. Why have you not run?" _

_Di fal turned his back." What a wonderful dream this is." Illya falls weakly with dozens of black spear pierced into her body. She shattered like broken glass at their disappearance._

_4 hours after._

_Di fal looked to the direction where people stood in line, there are 12 people in line children, Adults and young teenagers waiting patiently for their turn to receive an ice cream._

_Di fal was in the form of a girl with short dark hair, his eyes dark matching the appearance of the people in this city. He looked similar to the appearance of Ayako. His expression was very inelegant, ignoring the tall boy who came to talk to him. He leaned his head to the side watching the ice cream from afar. _

" _Hey! I am talking to you!" A hand pushed his shoulder, Di fal pushed the person back with force. " Yes, And now that we have talked. I will leave." He pushed past the person, but a grip stopped him from moving, Di fal slightly moved his head to the side his fringe covering his smile._

_Di fal placed his hand on the person's wrist. The person's hands were red from his grip. Di fal gripped tighter, A crackling sound before there was a sunken dent in the man's hand. _

" _Ah! crazy bitch let go." He yelled in agony holding his wrist, Di fal noded. " Okay…" He let go, but step back with a clenched fist he stepped in and landed a solid hit in the pit of the stomach before kneeing him in the face._

_Seeing the small blood his eyes flickered into a set of a timepiece. There was a slight seductive eye as the blood spilled from the person and seeing the person in pain. He placed a hand over his chest, trying not to smile. A sound of footsteps sound behind him._

" _You look like your suffering let me help you…" Di fal walked towards the person on the ground, with a hand holding the back of the head. Di fal raised his head and smashed his face into the ground. He then looked up to find a group of familiar people standing in front of him._

" _You are pretty strong, but wasn't that a little too much?" Ayako leaned her head to the side. She walked closer towards the man with her hand checking for his pulse._

_Di fal looked with a weird expression on his face. " What are you doing?" She looked up to him with wide eyes. " eh… He's out cold. Hey! Emiya! Go and call a hospital." Ayako shouted. Di fal looked towards the person who stepped forward, his grin grew._

_Shirou stepped forward looking at him for a few seconds before pulling out his phone. " Why did you beat him up in the first place?" He said in a serious voice. Ayako let out a sigh. " E-m-i-y-a. Look at her she's a beauty isn't she, what do you think would happen? It's self-defence. He was probably some playboy or hostess from one of those clubs, you know?" There was a look of realization on his face._

" _Ayako is this your sister? You never told me you had a twin." Stepping forward a girl in red with black twin tails and wearing high knee socks walk forward holding bags of food. Behind her was a kind girl with purple hair dressed in white and a cotton pink cardigan sweater. _

" _Very funny. Tohsaka." Ayako stood in front of him with her eyes looking over him. Di fal walked towards Shirou who had just closed his flip phone. His eyes swirled to a set of time-piece eyes, the moment Saber saw his grin when he turned to face her._

" _Shirou!." Saber wore her armour a hand blocking Shirou. " S-saber… You're clothing." Shirou looked around to see many people staring at their direction. Di fal grin seeing the expression on Ayako face as she stared at him. He took his chance and walked to her bringing her hand in closer._

" _Hey, Could you buy me that." Di fal began to pull Ayako walking towards the red truck. Rin had a hand over her face. " Saber…" She sighed looking into the direction of Ayako then to Sakura._

" _Ho.. so this is what seduced those things, Ho! Delicious! Sweet! I understand now!" Di fal exclaimed licking the vanilla ice cream. Ayako sighed._

" _You…" She let out an irritated expression looking to her right seeing Di fal face. " That's the 10th ice-cream. You are just like Saber…" She looked into her empty leather wallet. Di fal leaned his head to the side with a calm gaze. _

" _That magical transformation person before?" He bit the bottom of the cone and slurped the vanilla ice cream tossing away the conebit into the bin. _

" _Why did you throw it away?" _

" _You can eat it?" His eyes were wide open. He reached into the bin. Ayako slapped it out of his hands. " Ew, No don't eat that." Di fal sat down on the chair then to her._

_Ayako was silent before she began to talk. " So, that guy before why did you beat him up quite bad, His spine looked misaligned from the way his head wouldn't sit in place." Ayako said. Di fal pulled out a can of soda from under his white shirt. " Hey, that's stealing." Ayako glared meeting her glare, Di fal turned around flicking the cap open, the entire can was emptied in one second. " Ack! Delicious. Aha!" He laughed with a happy expression._

" _You can get arrested by the police, you know?" Di fal only smiled. His eyes staring towards the sunset. The can is tossed into the circle bin. " There was a person who said the same thing not so long ago. Aha, Do you think this clothing is very weird, Why wear such an ugly thing." Di fal stood up twirling around he had a navy blue skirt with a white shirt and an undone tie._

" _Did you steal that also? Sorry, but I don't want to be involved with someone who does things like this. Goodbye." Ayako picked up her bag as she was about to leave. Di fal took hold of her hand._

" _Hm…" He winked placing a finger to his lips before running towards the side of the lake._

" _Stay with me." Di fal held her hand looking to the river with a longing gaze. Ayako tried to pull herself out of his hold but stopped. " You and I are already connected by a complicated contract, even if it's your desire to not be involved with me. You can't deny a contract created by Dark raii." He reached out holding out his hand, A command seal of a three eye marking appeared. He held her hand staring silently to the sigil._

" _You are indeed special. To have made a contract with the great Di fal." He emphasized Di fal with a seductive tone. Ayako laughed shaking her head with waving hands. "- I can't do this Contract? Ah… so that's what it was." Ayako stood up holding her back she had a very sad look on her face._

" _I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings…" Her eyes lingered down to see Di fal hand held onto hers. " I...am not into that sort of thing." She closed her eyes. _

" … _Do you value your life, because if you do." She stared down unsurely seeing Di fal let go of her hand. His eyes gazed up towards the sky. The sun had changed to a black eye with time-piece the shorthand slightly moving onto the XII._

" _Ayako! Mom told me to come to pick you up" A voice called out, A young boy with short brown hair called from the distance. Ayako face scrunched. " Yeah, Hold on! I am talking to a friend." She looked down to see a surprised expression on Di fal face._

_Standing and dusting his skirt. Ayako drew her back hanging it over her right shoulder._

_Di fal looked to the still river. " I had forgotten what I wished to convey to you. You may leave now." Di fal stood up with hands at the back of his head. He picked up wheatgrass chewing it he walked along the sideway._

" _Bye-Bye." Di fal let out a small wave._

" _Okay…" Ayako turned around and in a small whisper. " What a weird girl…" When the hand struck 12 in the sky, A grey mist covered the entire coloured scene everything slowed down and all the people, the birds all froze. Slowly everything paused. Di fal spits the wheatgrass there was a sense of loss when he turned back to see the frozen people in the black and white world._

" _Welcome back home, Di fal." A soft innocent voice whispered behind him. Di fal turned around there standing before him was a young boy wearing a three-eyed mask._

" _This is not my home." The little boy grasped his fingers in a playful manner and ran around him in circles. " Then, Do you feel more at home, When you are in the Altered Heaven." A white butterfly entangled with a black._

" _No." Di fal clenched his fist. " What do you want with me tragedian, I do not want your forsaken blessing." The young boy stopped. He picked up a black and white rose slowly plucking the petals._

" _I came to warn you, Your time in this world has ended. I am here to take you back to the beginning." The frozen world slowly began to rewind itself. The deaths of Illya and Gilgamesh rewinds itself._

" _So, It was true..." Di fal looked towards the little boy who shook his head. " The people you have killed in that world, that's not their route. You had used the Counterfeits against their will." _

" _They are nothing, but destroyed futures living on in a tragic cycle of existing." Di fal said._

" _Are you not the same? You pursue pain in order to reach a destination, we both know will never come true..." The young boy said slowly. The blackened blades which Di fal had summoned shrivelled into smoke. The young boy shook his head._

" _Does it pain you to see such familiar faces again. Above all..." Di fal lifted him in the air with one hand. The timepiece pattern in his pupils swirling._

" _Shut up tragedian." _

" _You can't use your powers here Di fal. Dark raii can't exist here." The young boy fluttered into white butterflies before appearing beside him. Pale white celestial lights lit up the entire world wherever the butterflies moved._

" _Are you the one who gave the man the blessed weapons." Di fal said in a low tone. The young boy patted on top of a transparent lake looking back toward him._

" _Please, sit with me." _


End file.
